


Key To The City

by SwiftEmera



Series: Olivarry Week 2015 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash gets a key to the city, but there's a more practical key that Oliver wants to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key To The City

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said:Okay so I’ve got that line in my mind since I saw the episode but can’t write… So here’s a prompt. Oliver wants Barry to move in with him and is like - so, I saw that the Flash got a key to Central City… But what about this one ? - showing his flat’s key. You can totally rewrite this sentence but keeping the idea please ? That would be awesome._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so I wrote this drabble like a week ago, and decided that it’d be perfect for today’s prompt. So thank you, anon, and here is my contribution to Olivarry Week Day 6: Hurt/Comfort.

“What does it even _do_ , anyway?”

Barry takes a break from hunching over the table in the chair across from him and glaring a hole through his cup, his eyes snapping up to meet Oliver's. “What?”

“A key. To the city. What does it do?” He asks again.

He already knows the answer, obviously, which is probably why Barry's face settles into a sceptical expression, eyebrows raised in his direction.

“It's symbolic,” Barry tells him flatly, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms across his chest. “It doesn't _do_ anything. It doesn't _mean_ anything. It should have been Ronnie's, or Eddie's."

Oliver sighs when Barry's lips dip into a thoughtful frown – because, really, his boyfriend has been so lost and broken for the past six months. He's lost the skip to his step, and the wide-stretched grin that never fails to make Oliver's heart flutter. He's lost his light – the light that Oliver grasps onto for dear life to keep himself sane.

Oliver intends to put that light back in there, though. It's not lost forever – it's just... dimmed. He sees glimpses of it when they're alone together, in the quiet moments that no one else gets to see. Moments between the sheets, when Oliver will worship Barry's body and babble incoherently about how perfect he is, how beautiful he is, as they both ride the waves of pleasure together. Moments after, when Oliver will hold Barry close, kiss his forehead, and tell him that he loves him. Moments when Barry will return to his apartment after a long day in Central City, and Oliver makes sure to have his favourite meal awaiting him on arrival. All of these never fail to make Barry smile – even if it's not quite as pronounced as Oliver would like.

God, he wants more of those moments. And if this goes the way that he'd planned it, he'll get them.

He already has it prepared. It sits in his pocket, and he's fairly certain that it's going to burn a hole in his thigh if he doesn't get it over with.

“What if I gave you a key that _does_ do something?”

Barry tilts his head a little, eyebrows drawn together, trying to figure out what Oliver means, exactly – and fuck if that's not the most adorable thing Oliver's ever seen in his entire life. He fights back his own smile, trying to keep his face serious, so that Barry can understand that he really means it.

Reaching into his pocket, his fingers close over the key, and without delay, he places it on the table in front of Barry, who stares at it with a slack-jawed expression.

“I... you've been spending so much time at my place lately, and I just- I thought to myself, why not make it permanent?”

It's fast. He knows it's fast. But the way that Barry's face lights up when it finally clicks ensures Oliver that he's made the right decision. His lips stretch into a wide grin, and for the first time in months, his smile finally reaches his eyes, and Oliver's chest warms instantly at the sight.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Barry asks – dork still seeking clarification, despite the fact that he already _knows_.

“No, I'm asking you to apartment sit for me,” Oliver quips with a smile, ensuring Barry that he's joking. He reaches out to where Barry's hand sits on the table, and clasps it into his own. “Of _course_ I'm asking you to move in with me, Barr.”

When Barry's chair scrapes back across the floor, and his boyfriend immediately rounds the table to pull Oliver up, tug him into his arms and squeeze him, face full of gratitude and – dare he say it – _content_ , Oliver lets out a chuckle.

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Barry tells him immediately, nuzzling into his neck. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_.”

Oliver presses a kiss onto Barry's forehead, and closes his eyes, letting himself commit the moment to memory. Not just because Barry's answer makes him ridiculously happy inside, although that does have something to do with it – but also because this moment is proof. Proof that given the right amount of time and support, Barry's light will return to him.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
